Calamity Flames
by Bobbyly
Summary: Discord, emitted from the Greek goddess Eris, has infiltrated the mafia. Both cultures clash, and Tsuna and Percy have to struggle to figure out allies from enemies before their worlds are destroyed for the better or the worse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 (Prologue)**_

_**Disclaimer: This belongs to Amano Akira & Rick Riordan. Yes, sadly! **_

_**I guess this takes place after the future arc, but it's kind of an AU, since, well, Tsuna's in America. He magically speaks English. So yes… I suppose it is in an AU. :P**_

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's PoV<em>

Tsuna just loved this week.

Not to mention the fact that he encountered a couple hundred men in black suits destroying a car and disappearing into the shadows right after, he _also_ had to go on an

one day trip to Italy and back.

It all started when Reborn handed him a newspaper.

After twenty minutes of super slow reading, Tsuna looked up hesitantly at Reborn.

"Uh, Reborn? I'm betting you have a reason to show me this..." Tsuna bit his lip, cursing at himself. He shouldn't have jinxed it; now he would be dragged into a horrible

situation - and he knew from experience.

Reborn smiled, and Tsuna's disappointment flashed in response.

"Yes, Tsuna! If you didn't know, the Vongola headquarters is falling to pieces, as of now."

Tsuna groaned, "So _that's_ what this newspaper is about? It's the Vongola setting everything on fire?"

"Hmm.. not a big problem. After all, it's Xanxus we're talking about here. However, I still would like you to go back and investigate. Stop their quarreling, etc, etc, and get

back before school starts." Reborn said calmly.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed. "But school starts… tomorrow!" He groaned. Aside from not remembering that vital fact, this whole task seemed impossible, on the whole.

However, if he managed to 'extend' his little trip in Italy… Tsuna smiled inwardly. He was already planning on how to ditch school for at least a month.

"Mm… I'll alert some guards in Italy, just to make sure you get back on time."

Stupid Reborn; he'd read his mind. Tsuna couldn't put his toe a millimeter out of line without getting caught.

After a three-second epic battle showcasing him attempting to escape the room, and Reborn hammering him as he reached the doorknob, he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine." Tsuna replied grudgingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Yes… if some of you noticed, I deleted my other fanfiction. This is an edited one (and is also put into the right section! That was one of my <strong>

**biggest concerns, hahah). **

**Also, thanks to **_**xXxShiniXKazexXx **_**for beta-reading this story! (:**

**Rate and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: It's not my characters to work with! But the plot is… mildly original, so I hope that's something I don't have to disclaim!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Percy's PoV<em>

Summer breezed through time rapidly, leaving autumn in its trail.

I yawned loudly; feet propped on the nearby table, and attempted to hide the yawn as my girlfriend Annabeth shot a glare close to death at me. Guess I should know how death feels like, anyways.

It was pretty late in the night, and I was trying to get some summer homework done in the kitchen before school started in less than null days. Annabeth was more like

supervising me than accompanying me, but her presence helped. I didn't zone out like I usually would have.

"Let's grab a sandwich." I told her, fingers crossed for a hopeful reply.

"Finish reading this." She responded, shoving an open textbook looking like it could belong to the museum from the number of wrinkles and doodles spread amongst the

pages.

"I can't believe our school even assigns this. This is close to barbaricness!" I protested, yet got no answer. Grudgingly flipping open the page, I willed by eyes to

concentrate on the words directly, and tried to input their information into my mind.

I read though short chapters describing the geography and social life of the people in ancient Italy, managing to get the basic meaning of them after an hour or so.

"Annabeth." I complained, after my eyes had started to water involuntarily. "We learned this stuff in sixth grade."

She looked up from the thick architecture book she had been pouring through, its pages flipping past once every minute while I had been reading.

"Hang on." She said, inclining her head a bit to look under a huge mass of books and scattered papers in front of them.

"Here you go." She told me, pulling out a newspaper from under the stack. The top line dated yesterday. "Let's go on to a new topic. I'm not going to mention that you

probably forgot everything you learned back in sixth grade."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

The whole newspaper was updating all citizens of Italy on the current aspects and breaking stories in Italy, along with weather and all that, and apparently it was MADE

in Italy. I had no clue where Annabeth had gotten it.

Trying not to mourn from the loss of a sandwich, which I figured I wasn't getting, my hands fingered the corners of the newspaper, just about ready to turn over to the

continuing page.

Right in the middle of the page, boldly outlined words popped out at me. I let my fingers drop, examining the context in on the paper.

"I-Inscend-i… what is this, Annabeth?" I asked, looking at the complicated headline, written in jumbled up Italian.

Annabeth scooted closer to me from her original two feet away, and looked at the text with squinted eyes, leaning closer to the table over my shoulder.

"Arsons spreading in Italy." She confirmed. I glanced at her in surprised. Since when did she read Italian? But this was Annabeth we were talking about. Nothing surprises

me about her. Well, almost.

I scanned the pictures surrounding the title; a train of clipped photographs, showing people running out of their houses while unnatural flames burst through the rooftops,

looking like it had consumed the concrete material.

"Percy." Annabeth said, wincing, looking at a certain section.

She pointed to it, where I had to hold the newspaper up to my eyes to see.

"Yes, I _totally_ understand Italian, Annabeth."

"Right. Well this is basically what it says: the mafia had infiltrated a house and unmistakably set it on fire, although the house was nearly impenetrable with security. An

entire business holding a meeting had all perished in the consuming flames."

"What about it?" I asked, frowning.

"You're so dull, Seaweed Brain! It doesn't seem like it's really the mafia, does it? Doesn't it somehow seem like a mythological conflict?"

I couldn't help laughing. "Just one little spat isn't going to prove the gods are really doing damage outside of America, Wise Girl."

She shook her head quietly. Her hand inched towards the remote control, where she pressed down on a button, setting the television screen back to the flashes had

been playing throughout the day, all showing crimes, murders, arsons, and other things all put under the mafia's tab.

Annabeth glanced at Percy. "I hadn't exactly explained to you about the emergency crisis I had gotten from camp."

I gestured at her to continue with her speaking.

"So… I'm saying that a god is causing chaos, and putting the blame on the mafia." Annabeth said slowly.

I couldn't help but be a bit exasperated. "So what? It's not exactly our problem, is it?"

"Chiron contacted me already. He thinks if we don't stop this, then the problem will soon spread to our side of the country, maybe under some different organization

besides the mafia. The crimes currently happening are centered around Italy… so Chiron presumes that it is a Roman god."

"Well you know Chiron." I said, almost rolling my eyes.

"I do, that's why I'm concerned about it." She repelied steadily.

"That's not my point exactly…" I tried again.

"Let's see what you think when you talk to him." She said, crossing her arms and turning away. "Well, he'll contact you soon." She turned back around and turned off the

television. "It's pretty late. I better go home now."

"Better your answer than mine." I grumbled.

School wasn't the fun side of life either. I pushed the front door open just as the bell rung, and instead of sprinting towards my first period class, I slumped against the

wall, not feeling the urge to go inside.

"Hey! Why are you outside?" Said an oddly breathing, but familiar voice to me.

"Oh, Tsuna. Hey." I responded, looking at the spiky, brown haired boy, who was panting hard and leaning on his knees. "Why aren't you in class either?"

"Some stuff to do." He told me vaguely in a mild tone. "Well, yesterday. That's why I woke up late today."

"Nice." I responded. "Well… feel like going to class?"

I said that just because I didn't want to be the cause of Tsuna getting bad grades. In terms of test points, Tsuna's definitely beat me for the lowest class average… by far.

"Sure." He responded, and walked towards the end of the hallway.

"Tsuna?" I piped up suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your arm? You know, the marks that looks like you got burned…"

"Nothing." He quickly amended, shoving his backpack over the scar. His grimace when the backpack hit the wound showed how serious it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, a cliffhanger! Hahah, don't kill me please :) <strong>

**But if you want to see what happens next... well... review! **

**And thanks again to my awesome beta-reader! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not owning anything.**

_Percy's PoV_

I tried not to worry. I mean, Tsuna's not even that close of a friend. But I guess what Annabeth told me yesterday made me rather paranoid despite what_ I_ told her.

Shuffling at the tiniest sound, I looked over my shoulder at those movements... and saw nothing.

Tsuna's injury was even worse than he put on. As we walked into the school and chatted, one of Tsuna's good friend ran up, his hand accidently grazing Tsuna's arm.

"Jyuudaime!" Yelled the silver haired boy, Gokudera.

"You're late too, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, flinching. A drop of red leaked onto his skin.

"Yes, Jyuudaime! I will follow you wherever you go!"

He suddenly stopped short. "Jyuudaime!" He yelled. "You're bleeding!"

I looked away, biting my lip. Other than the fact that Gokudera was attempting to wipe Tsuna's wound with Tsuna's lunch box (which happened to be the closest thing at hand), it seemed rather odd that a wound, which normally would seal itself up in a few minutes, would leak so much blood. Anyways, it probably wasn't possible to get a huge wound when coming to school. His shirt was perfectly intact, was it not? Or is it possible that the wound had something to do with what, or where, Tsuna went yesterday?

Tsuna broke my thoughts as he whispered loudly to Gokudera, "Okay, thanks… Gokudera-kun! But I'm perfectly fine!"

I shook my head. I was probably over thinking things. Oh gods, did I turn into another Annabeth? I pinched myself at that thought.

Gokudera begged for forgiveness meekly, as Tsuna tried to hush him up.

I looked at the close bond those two had. I smiled sadly, vaguely remembering the days I had before the battle with the Titans. I lost too many friends there, and didn't want to feel the pain all over with my remaining ones. Including Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed, and walked faster. We had reached his classroom, and I paused a second. "Tsuna… if you need my help, just tell me. I'm very resourceful." I mentally face-palmed myself for letting my paranoia get the better of me. Inside my pocket, my hand gripped Riptide closely.

Tsuna smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure." He said, eyes casting downwards as he opened the door.

The door banged into the wall. I stared. Tsuna was a mild, calm guy. He usually opens a door with great caution, as if expecting bullies to attack him on the other side. I tilted my head. He didn't look at me in the eye when I offered my help. Does that indicate that Tsuna didn't want to talk anymore? Did he think that I couldn't help him?

I cursed in Ancient Greek for my paranoia, making Gokudera look curiously at me.

"Sorry…" I amended. "Uh, let's get going."

I hurried towards my class with Gokudera, both of us heading towards the same destination.

After a few moments of hesitation, I asked, "Is there.. anything wrong with Tsuna?"

"NO!" Gokudera yelled. "There's never anything wrong with the Jyuudaime!"

"Okay okay…" I quickly said. "Remind me again… why do you call him Jyuudaime?"

"It can be translated into Decimo, if your head is so thick brained." Gokudera growled.

I was afraid I stretched his friendliness. Walking faster than him, I pulled the door open and received an after school detention from the teacher due to tardiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: It happens to be that I'm still not owning Percy Jackson, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's PoV<em>

"Why are you so tense?" Grover asked me during lunch.

I realized my fists had been clenched tightly against my side.

"Sorry." I told him. "Uh… how's the job as a Lord of the Wild going?" I said, quickly changing the subject.

Grover's eyes grew dreamy. "It's wonderful, Perrrcy! I finally had a chance to have all the nature spirits to listen and accept me! We already defended another preserve

from being destroyed…"

"That's great, G-man." I told him, trying to put as much enthusiasm into my voice as possible.

Grover's expression turned somber, immediately noticing that something was wrong- the way that only a best friend could.

"There's a problem, Percy. What's happening?" He asked, concerned.

I tried not to think about Annabeth's lecture to me yesterday, Tsuna's wound, and Gokudera's action of hiding something important. I had decided to look up "Decimo" on

the internet during tech, and it showed that it was the number "ten" in Italian. And the word "Italian" reminded me a whole lot of the current problems there.

"I'll… I'll tell you later, okay?" I said.

And I was totally honest about that; with a little emphasis on the 'later'.

Grover nodded, before facing the other way.

"Percy!" Rachel called from across the cafeteria. I grinned at the red headed girl, her curls bouncing on her back. She still wore baggy draw-string pants with marker pokes

all over, but she had recently grown her hair long, and was rather different. More mature? I couldn't tell very well. To me, she was just as cool, and say, _unique,_ as when I

had met her.

"Hey, Rachel." I greeted her, embarrassingly loud. I tried to avoid the nasty glares at me for being the cause of disrupting multiple conversations.

"What's up?" She asked, tossing her shoulder length hair over her shoulder.

"Why so happy?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing much." She replied, but her big grin gave it away.

"Let me guess… you just got invited to a huge famous art exhibit?"

"Huge yes, famous yes, art exhibit yes… but not in the way you think."

"Uh…" I screwed up my eyes as I tried to think. "A… national museum? Like the one in DC?"

Rachel's smile grew bigger by the second. "Not even national."

"Just tell me." I pleaded. Grover had turned back, and started asking also.

"Okay, fine." She said, flicking me in the head lightly, which I didn't feel at all.

"I'm going to Italy! I'm going with the art foundation I'm currently in; they're going to tour the art museums. Do you know how many famous artists have originated from

Italy?"

I had hoped that Rachel would lead me off my worries, but instead she brought them even more prominent than ever.

"That's amazing, Rachel." I said, my tone sounding rather dull.

"That IS amazing!" Grover said, giving me the glare.

"...Yeah! I'm glad for you." I said, my smile looking real now.

"Thanks." Rachel settled down her tray, which I had just noticed she had.

"Oh yeah…I'm leaving this week."

"Ditching school?" Grover asked, unbelieving. He sighed when he saw Rachel's satisfied smirk. "What day?" Grover continued.

"Thursday."

"In two days?" I asked, nervous again.

Rachel looked me in the eyes.

"Something the matter, Percy?" She spoke, sharp green eyes narrowing in on my worries.

I couldn't tell if she could answer her own question, from knowing her prophetic powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. :) <strong>

**You won't see any new chapters unless you review! :D**

**Thanks a lot to (repeats name) xXxShinixKazexXx for beta-reading this! This is also random, but could you go to her highest reviewed story, and tell her via reviewing to update? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: (doing it the normal way) Not mine. It's Rick Riordan's series, characters, etc!**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's Pov<em> (_again_... sorry. Tsuna's PoV is coming next, I think!)

The next day, I received an Iris message.

Not that I was surprised about it, of course: I had long been expecting it.

It was morning, way before the time I usually wake up. Disturbing dreams which supported my worries had troubled me again, and I woke up to see my bathroom

sparkling.

Guessing the source of it, I hurriedly rushed up to the sink, almost tripping over my twisted pajamas in the process. The sinkwater had been dripping steadily since I last

closed it, due to a faucet problem, but what met my eyes was far from that.

The water splashed full power from both the hot and cold faucets, the water already overflowing from the sink.

An image slowly came into view from the rainbow made out of the nightlight in the bathroom and the tap water.

"Chiron." I said, confirming my suspicion.

"Percy." He addressed me back.

"Why the call?" I asked, trying to hide my knowledge of anything that had been... _off_.

"Percy..." Chiron said in a wary voice half filled with amusement. "I presume Annabeth has told you already?"

My mouth tilted upward on one side.

"Yeah." I admitted grudgingly.

Chiron looked at me with a serious gaze this time. "The crisis in Italy- no, it's spreading further rapidly - it should not be overlooked. Along with murders, there now are

threats towards the government for an increase in taxes, and there was a catastrophe when two governors met. One died mysteriously and the other vanished, most

likely dead also, and the vicinity they met in was destroyed within a quarter-mile radius. Matters like this are spreading like wildfire. Although, the gods don't even know

why Eris wants the increase in taxes."

"You er... confirmed that it is Eris."

"Her presence there was sensed by your redhead friend just minutes ago. She arrived at camp not hours before, and now is leaving for her house in Brooklyn to pack for

her trip to Italy soon. This message was mainly to call you to camp."

"Camp? Why?"

Chiron's face turned more grave. "Because… Percy, Discord has spread here also."

So, naturally, I had to go back to camp.

I know, I should have been excited. But my first greeting as I entered the Camp wasn't turning out to be the best.

As I progressed through the boundaries of Camp Half-blood, I spotted an old friend.

Well, _friends, _actually.

The three Gray Sisters were plucking strawberries. When they saw me, Anger hobbled over to me, while the other two followed behind, waving their arms wildly as they

tried to find their way towards us.

Did I mention that Anger is the only one out of the three that currently has an eye?

But anyways, I couldn't help but back away a little as Anger placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Sit, boy," she commanded, pointing to a patch of mud amidst an open field of soft, tender grass.

I sat down reluctantly, wincing slightly as I heard the 'squish' from the mud below.

"Why are you here?" I asked as Anger started to speak.

She humphed indignantly, and yelled to her sisters, who were heading in the opposite direction.

After everyone got settled down nice and comfortably in a small circle, Anger tapped Tempest's arm.

"Te boy askz why we are here." She croaked.

"Ah." Tempest answered. "Well, we were in big trouble when _someone_ came into our taxi. Exactly how the young man even found our taxi? That's another story." She

waved her hand dismissively, and continued.

"But yes, that was when we were blown out by a couple hundred men in black suits, and we had to escape somewhere. And Camp Half-blood seemed to be the closest,

and safest place."

Wasp choked out, "Nad aneemore," she said, "Whin te camp wos sabatoged."

I stood up, grimacing slightly as I felt the mud slide off slowly.

"Say what?" I half-yelled in suprise.

"Gimme yer teeth." Wasp told Tempest, completely ignoring me.

"No!" Tempest exclaimed.

"Yoou had ett fer en hour now!"

Tempest stood up, and started walking away a few steps before her head slammed into a tree.

"I'll leave you guys alone..." I said, before running full speed towards the cabins.

Looking at the "cabins", my heart jumped out of my ribcage. The whole placed looked like it had been burned down, rebuilt sloppily, and then burned down again.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud, before cries and yells came out of the forest.

I hurried towards the forest, just in time to see bleeding masses of other demigods come storming out of it.

"Percy!" Someone shouted eagerly.

"Hey... what _happened_ to you guys?"

After everything stopped running in circles, Clarrise hobbled over to me, looking rather murderous.

"It was stupid." She muttered in disgust. "The camp tried to invade the Ant Hill."

"It was all the Ares cabin's fault!" yelled an Aphrodite camper.

"Was not!"

"Silence!" cried Chiron.

Everyone fell quiet.

"What we did today was a tragedy, a mistake, but the intent was good. Do not blame the Ares cabin for anything.

Chiron spotted me, "Ah, Percy, you're here. Everyone, file back to your cabins. Cabin leaders, Percy included, come with me to the Big House."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes! Cliffhangers suck, I know. But I promise, an update for a review! :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Percy Jackson series. **

**Just a head's up... in PJO terms, this story happens after the Last Olympian but before the Lost Hero.**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's PoV<em>

Tsuna couldn't expect a worse day.

It started when he had mistakenly accept Gokudera's offer to go meet Dino. They hitched a creepy looking taxi with three old woman, barganing with a couple fedora hats

and some peach pits. Oh, and exactly _how_ Gokudera had found the taxi in the first place? … Don't ask.

They rode along as Gokudera started chatting with Tsuna about the weather and stuff like that.

Just then, the roads in front of them were suddenly blocked as hundreds of men from a mafia appeared before them. The car spun to a stop, turned the other way

around... to find that it had been blocked on the other side, also.

"Jyuudaime! Get down!" Yelled Gokudera.

Tsuna felt like a coward as Gokudera got out of the car, and he huddled in the seats.

"Get away from the Jyuudaime! You're not even WORTHY to shoot him!" Gokudera yelled, as Tsuna sighed.

He heard guns getting ready to fire. Eyes wide, he searched in his pocket hurriedly for his dying will pills. He popped the cap open.

He jumped out of the car just in time as a bullet hit the car. The engine exploded.

Tsuna turned around, and looked at the front seats for the three woman. However, they magically disappeared before the flames engulfed the whole car.

He ran next to Gokudera.

"What do you want." Hyper-dying-will Tsuna addressed the crowd.

One man went foward.. "We mean no harm to you, specifically. We just need you to... make a deal with us."

"No way." Tsuna stepped forward. His internal senses were calculating fast, and he figured that his and Gokudera's chances weren't spectacular against all these people.

Should he even fire at these people? Not when he didn't know what their intentions were.

He decided to try a different approach. "What do you want us to do."

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera complained. "Let's just attack."

"No." Tsuna surveyed the people. "Tell me!" He demanded.

The man looked into the sky, as if calculating. He tapped his ear with one finger, as if listening to an invisible voice.

"Meet us here tommorow." The man said, straightening up. "As of now..."

The man waved his hand, and the taxi's flames subsided. "But don't count us enemies, Tsunayoshi. There are worse out there."

Tsuna went home after the men had faded into the shadows, and contemplated what they had said. Unfortunately, they hadn't said much.

But the fact that they melted into pure asphalt? Creepy enough.

He tossed and turned in his blankets. When he finally couldn't sleep, he got up, and took a stroll.

He sat down on a nearby bench, just in time to see … big brother, jogging and punching the air.

"Ryohei!" He called, scooting over on the bench.

"Hey! Tsuna!" Was the answer. "Oh, and I don't sit. I need to keep my adrenaline hyped up so it won't escape me!"

Ryohei ran up to Tsuna and started jogging in place. "Why are you up so early?"

"Uhh..." Tsuna answered. He considered this time _late_... it was midnight. "Well, so are you."

"Oh!" Ryohei started laugh after a few minutes hesitation. "That caught me."

"Well!" Tsuna said, suddenly realizing something. "Uh, can you come to..." He described the place he went today. Well, yesterday, technically.

"Sure!" Ryohei nodded violently. "I love fighting people I don't know. It brings the chills, ya'know?"

"Let's try to keep this as civil as possible?" Tsuna grimaced. "Oh, and pass the word when our group …. wakes up, okay?"

"No problem."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys… how is your (current season)?<strong>

**Okay, I'll get straight to the point.**

**I am way too… um… busy, let's just say. I don't think I'll be updating this story for a while (I'll update in half a year if lucky) so yes….**

**I have the chapters written but I haven't gotten them beta-read yet and stuff…**

**But I probably will be updating my Harry Potter Fanfiction, "Mistakes" (fanfiction goes in the blank)- .net/s/7207685/1/Mistakes - because I'll give the password to my co-writer. **

**Read and review that if you are an extreme Harry Potter fan! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 **

**I know, this hasn't been half a year yet. However, don't expect a quick upload after these two chaps!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's PoV<p>

_Flashback_

_In Italy, everyone in the Vongola were fighting each other. After ten hours of intense arguing, flame throwing, and cartwheeling, the whole matter got sorted out due _

_to a semi-powerful X-Burner that only severly injured everyone but didn't kill. The now-exhausted Tsuna headed back to America after that. _

_And yes... school just HAD to start the next day._

_Every day after school, Tsuna then spent about five hours in the library researching on the computers the latest news in Italy. With Reborn watching his every _

_attempt to escape, of course._

_He learned that lots of strange people- in togas or armor, and with some type of weapon, no less- started to hang around where things got a little... strange. Strange _

_as in mafia family arguing amongst itself and killing their own members, along with setting all the bugs in their headquarters on fire._

_Unfortunately, it didn't just stop at the mafia. Soon, the whole of Italy was becoming infected with this... discord virus. _

So that was the latest news. Great way to top the week up, huh?

Tsuna kept pondering his time in Italy. Was it possible that it had something to do with... these people? He couldn't find any specific connection, but his

Vongola Intuition was bothering him...

The hour to meet the men again arrived steadily. Tsuna had gathered all his guardians except Lambo and Hibari, and then they squished inside a minivan

and headed off.

The five guardians stepped out of the car. The place, an alley near Central Park, was empty. Tsuna bit his lip, anxious. Was this a trap, or did he get the hour

wrong? It wouldn't be surprising if the latter was the case.

Five minutes passed slowly. He turned around at the slightest hint of a footstep, but it only happened to be some random passanger that looked alarmed at

seeing seven people, dressed in black, with flaming weapons circling them.

Finally, he heard voices heading towards them. However, they didn't sound like the men's voices.

"Be still. Put your weapons away." Tsuna told his guardians. They crouched behind the van- not very conspicuous, but at least a bit safer if someone tried to

shoot them.

"You told me there was going to be mobs of people here!" A boy said, sounding impatient.

"No, Ares told Chiron that there were going to be mobs of people here." A girl's voice said, highly irritated.

"Well, blame Chiron then."

"I _am_ blaming Chiron."

"Arguing is bad." Told a low voice.

Tsuna was pondering the familiar voice of one of them. The others he didn't recogonize.

Suddenly, the person's name popped into his head.

"PERCY?" He yelled, shooting up from his position.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, making a hushing motion with his right hand.

Tsuna didn't care. "Percy!" He yelled, making his way from behind the van. "What are you doing here? You should go away!"

Percy looked shocked at the sight of his old friend. "Tsuna..? I should be telling you the same thing." He said gravely.

"No... I should!"

Percy shook his head. "Get away from here. Now!"

"Don't you dare insult the Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled, coming up from his hiding place.

Tsuna hushed Gokudera, and after a while of bickering with Percy, he found that his persauding was quite fruitless. "Okay, you can stay... but promise me

you will back away at the first movement."

Percy started to argue, but the girl next to him clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Alright, if it's your fight." She agreed, as Percy struggled.

Suddenly, the rustling of suits against suits met their ears. The group turned around to see the men in black suits, blocking their way.

"That's MY fight!" Tsuna and Percy yelled at the same time.

They started uncomfortably at each other.

The girl intervened. "Stop, you two." She turned to the men. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Demons? Spirits?"

Tsuna had no clue why Percy and the girl were here, and why they were addressing the men in suits as "demons" or "spirits". They were obviously mafia

members, even from the point of view of an amateur.

"You need not know, Annabeth Chase." The same man that talked to Tsuna last time said, stepping up. "We merely serve the noble cause of Eris. We do not

need to know what or who we are."

"Wait!" Tsuna said, looking nervously at the man and Annabeth. "I thought you were supposed to meet _me_." He sounded a bit hurt.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi. However, your friends here managed to find me, which is not an easy task. But wait! I will compose a deal with both of your groups, as of

now."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, they finally meet up! Review, and I may get some incentive to upload again!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Percy glared at Tsuna.<p>

How dare he _not _get out of the way?

He doubted he and his friends could take on a fully armed monster army! As if they even knew it _was_ a monster army, after all.

Yes, he was rather surprised that Tsuna wanted to take on a fight. At school, he usually slumped in a corner or was beaten up by a couple bullies. And Percy

often saved him from them.

But now was a life-and-death situation, for Tsuna at least. Chiron had received a little heads-up warning from Ares, telling them the next place where Eris

would strike, and the details sounded horrific. He, Annabeth, and Tyson went.

He took out Riptide, but didn't uncap it. He didn't know what the men wanted, and he _really_ didn't want to startle Tsuna that much. No matter how he hid it,

Tsuna was a coward for these things.

"So, Persus Jackson." He man walked up to him, and gave him full eye contact. "You have accomplished... many things. But I asked you; do you think this

world is corrupted?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Corrupted even more because of you guys."

"Silence!" The man answered, slapping Percy on the cheek. Tyson stepped forward, but Percy waved him down.

"And you, Tsunayoshi?" The man turned to Tsuna.

"Since you guys killed that taxi with three old ladies in it... i suppose."

tensed. "Wait, Percy!" Percy turned to her. "Didn't... you say something about the Gray Sisters coming to camp... because their taxi was

destroyed?"

That dawned on Percy. "Tsuna..." He was about to ask, when the man interrupted him.

The man looked at them both. "Listen. I know you think, well, at least Percy thinks, that we are a horrible specimen. We spread discord! Chaos! But that's

not the problem are trying to renew the world out of it's darkness. If you didn't notice, only the powerful and righteous people can escape out of our

discord."

Tsuna snorted. "Yeah, right."

"That is our motive. Now, we have to ask this. Would you rather see... " The man waved his hand, and an Iris message stirred out of his palm.

The image was startling. Percy stared. Camp Half-blood... it wasn't destroyed. However, all his friends- everyone- were fighting amongst themselves. Blood

splattered all over the mess hall. Even the peaceful nyphms were whacking each other thick their baskets.

Tsuna gasped. "Don't you dare hurt my family!"

Family? Percy wondered. This was obviously a vision of Camp Half-blood.

"Or this." The image flicked, and turned into a peaceful image. Men were sitting calmly in a place that slightly resembled the Isle of the Blest. Everyone- no,

everything- was peaceful.

"But why would Eris do that?" Percy said, eyes narrowing.

"Do you not understand? It's not that Eris _likes_ being the Discord goddess. It was obviously forced upon her by her Lord Zeus. Now that civilization is getting

worse and worse, Eris has to meddle in more and more in order to keep up the standards. It's too tiring for her. And if she fails... the whole world WILL be

infected by discord. If you don't understand why- look at Pam. When he was truly alive, the wild reigned. As humans pressed in on his territory, he started to

fade, because the pressure was too big. He only lasted so long because satyrs and other nature lovers preserved his kingdom. However, when he died, he

can no longer do anything to help. Even as satyrs ruthlessly try to preserve the wild, they will not last long."

Tsuna held up his hand. "Wait, what are you talking about? 'goddess'? 'satyrs'?"

Percy noticed Gokudera looking terribly uncomfortable,and suddenly, something struck him.

"I'm sure Gokudera can tell you." He said, locking eyes with Annabeth. He saw in her eyes that she had realized it too.

Gokudera had attended Camp Half-blood, years ago. He didn't return for some years but...

Gokudera was a demigod.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or... review! <strong>


End file.
